Families and the Changes
by Movies are our business
Summary: I had a change with chapters but the storyline is some good old fashioned O.C drama set in London and Newport Beach. 22 years have passed and plenty of changes have occurred so be ready for them. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first OC fan fiction – please review and let me know what it is like 

I can not promise regular updates but I'll try.

America

Two brother's head out of their house and get into a car.

'So what do fancy doing?'

'That new film looks good'

About two hours later the brothers come out of the cinema and head to a local diner. On the way they meet a handful of friends' males and females. The conversation turns to what they have been doing.

'That new film, with the English actors'

'Yep we went to see that when you were out with your grandparents last night'

'Cool, did you enjoy'

'Yes I mean did you see that actress'

'I know can you believe how hot she is?'

'Hey you have friends here who are female and we don't want you drooling over women all night.'

'Well I'll just have to droll over you then'

'Get a room' all the friends shout

After eating some burgers and fries the group head over to what is called The Bait Shop where some local band is having a gig.

London

'You know we shall have to let the children know about us and our families soon'

'I know darling, especially as she's going on the promotion tour in America.'

'I also think that we need to ring you parents and my dad, it's been some years since we phoned them.'

'Only about 22 I think, sorry joking aside I agree with you'

'Thank you, anyway bed now.'

This couple walk hand in hand out of the Kitchen turning lights off as they go. They go upstairs to the first floor. In turn they poke their heads around four bedroom doors before going into one bedroom and having a conversation with a young man and woman.

'You'll be going to bed you two soon?'

'Yes dad soon'

'Well goodnight'

'Night mum, dad'

'Love you'

'Night Ben, night Grace'

'Love you both get to bed soon'

'Yes mum'

The couple go into their room discussing how it's lovely having are full house even if it won't last for that long before Ben and Grace go off for some travels although the two of them will be joining the rest of the family for the two week family holiday in Italy.

Not long after they fall asleep the mum hears the muffled sound of a door opening and closing, which means that Ben has gone to his own room. All the members of the house were asleep and the mum could enjoy the peace that was there at the moment because it would change over the summer months.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own the OC and the characters that you recognise are not mine although I have used artistic license for some other characters and the story line.

London

'Ben, Grace, Matt, Ruby and Emily. Get down here now!'

'Coming'

'Ok Dad'

'Daddy, look at me!'

'No Dad, look at me!'

'Grace, summer you coming?'

'Yes darling'

'Two secs!'

From the hall you can hear children coming down the stairs in a rush. Emily and Ruby the youngest children are down first and start to have shoes put on by their dad. The two sons follow next even if Ben is the oldest his parents know it is him who still runs down the stairs and Matt follows in his step. Grace the oldest daughter is the last one down along with her mum; both look spectacle and cause the twins to ogle at the dresses their sister and mum are wearing.

Before long the seven of them are in the car outside of Leicester square, tonight was the world première of Grace's new film. Normally Grace would only have a couple of family members with her at premiere's but this was a film for families so the whole cast were bringing there families. Not only was this the world premiere it was the first film were Grace had been the main female character in a film which would receive such a big reception all around the world. She'd been the main character in little English independent films but never the main female in a blockbuster.

Emily and Ruby were so excited about tonight, they had gone shopping with their mum and sister especially for their dresses. As the two of them were identical twins their mum dressed them in the same outfits some of the time. Tonight was one of those occasions. Their mum was wearing a classic silk dress in red whereas their sister who their adored and looked up to was wearing a deep dark blue silk dress.

Grace knows that she will be getting a lot of attention tonight on the red carpet so she wants to protect her sisters who are only four as much as possible. Her parents agree with this and all three of them know the press will want photos of the whole family but it has been agreed with the producers that Grace's parents and the twins can go in earlier and Matt can go with them if he wishes to.

'Grace'

'Over here'

'Over here'

'Grace'

It was like this as soon as Grace stepped out of the car and her family followed her. Her parents and brothers know she has become a successful actress in the last five years but the four of them were surprised at how many looked at them when they'd all got out the car. Emily decided that she wanted to hold Matt's hand but Ruby choose to stay with her mum and dad. Ben had been to a number of this with Grace before knew that Grace would want him to stay near her all night, she still was knew to this sort of thing and having her older brother next to her was a comfort. The press started talking photos of them as their walked up the carpet and then it was time for some posed shoots. Ruby had grown used to the cameras and shouting and had let go of her parents hand's to take Grace's. The family photographs were over and Grace's parents took Ruby and Emily inside as they were tiring. Ben and Matt stayed with their sister while she and the other cast members had photographs and interviews taken.

'Grace, you're here with you family. What does it feel like?'

'It's lovely, the twins got so tired from walking up the carpet and having photos taken, so our parents took inside awhile age. But my brother's have stayed out with me one of them always comes with me to these types of events so it's nice to have the whole family here.'

'What does this film mean for you?'

'It a step up into a new kind of film but I do not want to step doing smaller films'

'So even with you at university, we are still going to see you in films?'

'Yes, you are I am currently reading scripts along with enjoying my summer holidays.'

'Thank you and good luck'

'Thanks enjoy the film.'

Grace makes into the cinema after two hours on the red carpet along with the other stars. Because this is a family film the after party is one which is suitable for children of all ages, which means Ryan and Summer can enjoy the party and not worry about Ruby and Emily being bored.

Photos are taken during this party of families in more relaxed poses; because Grace is the female star of this film the photographers can not stop taking photos of her with family, other stars of the film and other actors. One photo of Grace is taken with her sisters all three of them are playing with bubbles. A photo is taken of Grace and her mum stood between Ben and Matt the four of them are laughing. The photographers get one finally photo of Grace with her father, the two of them are sharing a hug. These photos with plenty of others make the gossip magazines and websites. The press and public are realising that this young star has a family which is very important to her and each one of them.

America

'Hi Kirsten, its Neil here. How are you?'

'Hi Neil I'm good, how are you? '

'I'm ok , but I need to contact Summer. I was wondering if you could help me'

'Like you, we've not heard anything from them for some years.'

'I know we did not like them being together then'

'But we should make amends, after all we are their parents'

'I know, hang on Sandy's just come in. I'll get him to pick up the extension'

Sandy kisses Kirsten on the check and she explains who is on the phone telling him to pick up to extension in the family room.

'Hi Neil'

'Hello Sandy'

'As I was telling Kirsten I want to get back in contact with my daughter and your son.'

'You think they will still be together then'

'Yes Sandy I do, neither of them have contacted us since that one time we all went to London'

'I know it's just such a long time ago'

'Sandy he is our son and we disagreed with him and who he loved'

'I know Kirsten'

'So Neil what do you suggest we do?'

'I was wondering if you would mind if I went to London next week to see if I can find anything'

'And I'll contact an old friend who might know someone in London to trace family'

'So that leaves me to cover our tracks and not let anyone know what we are doing.'

'I think that sounds good don't you. Of course when I get there we shall stay in contact and update each other.'

'Hang on I may be able to see if Ryan is still an architect and where he is working'

'That would be great'

'Right so Neil let us know when you get there.'

'Will do, thank you for your help.'

'We've not done anything yet'

'Neil, what prompted you to do this?'

'I saw a photo of some actress that reminded me of summer, Sandy'

'OK, bye Neil'

'Yes bye'

'Bye Sandy, Kirsten'

Sandy and Kirsten walk out to the patio deck and look across to the pool house. Nobody has slept in there since Ryan moved out; it has become a haven for the two of them. They go in there when they want to remember their second child and son; the room is pretty much as it was when Ryan moved out after college. The walls still had photos and the shelves had the odd book or item which Ryan left there in case he would stay over at his parents after a dinner or party. The daughters of this couple never came into the pool house because they knew it's the place their parent's remember Ryan the most. Ryan had only moved into the pool house when he was 16, his parents thought him and Seth were too old to share now. Sandy had joked one of them should move into the pool house, the two boys loved this idea so the coin was flipped and Ryan won the pool house.


End file.
